1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a slider having a slide fastener. More specifically, this invention relates to a slider for an invisible-type slide fastener, the slider having at least one part made of molded plastic.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art is replete with examples of slide fastener sliders of various descriptions. Some are designed especially for use with so-called "invisible" slide fasteners wherein the fastener elements are sewn to the rear face of the garment panels adjacent the opening and are substantially invisible when the opening is closed. An example of such a slider is shown in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,757,391 to Cuckson et al, assigned to our assignee. While the aforementioned patent disclosed a meritorious slider, the present invention is an improvement thereover with respect to improved ease of manufacture and locking characteristics.
The prior art also includes U.S. Pat. No. 3,011,251 to MacNamara wherein a slider for an invisible slide fastener is disclosed. Such prior devices, however, require special pin means to attach the parts together and lack means to lock the slider from traveling along the fastener elements when it is desired that it not do so.